


When in Maine...

by Yarol2075



Category: Dark Shadows (1966), Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Scott looks out for his brothers, Silly, Vague mentions of other series, Very vague mention of Werewolf Virgil, slightly halloween related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: Scott reminds Gordon about some IR rules about visiting Maine.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Gordon

“You remember the rules, right?” Scott asked... again.

“I know, I know,” Gordon sighed exasperatedly, “When in Maine avoid Castle Rock and Cabot Cove at all costs. Collinsport is all right between the hours of nine am and three pm. And Amnesty Bay is all right as long as the lighthouse keeper’s stepson isn’t throwing a tantrum. I’m just going to a conference on Atlantic Environmental Repair in Bangor, Scott, not sightseeing.”

“Virgil forgot about Collinsport one time, and now we have to keep his shots up to date,” Scott reminded him, then smiled, “Now go, have a good time.”


	2. Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about two years after Jeff disappeared, which is why Kyrano is still around - Kayo wasn't quite ready to take over security.

It wasn’t completely Virgil’s fault. He had been on-call and on-duty for 96 hours straight and this last rescue, while relatively easy, had been draining. He was just glad that the company’s very strict policy was: “we can recover or rebuild lost ships and equipment, we can’t recover lost lives, so if the evacuation order is given – Evacuate.” Everyone cooperated and there were minimal injuries.

Collinsport was the nearest place with a viable landing site for Thunderbird Two, and it was employees of the town’s founding family and a member of that family that he had rescued, so it seemed polite to accept the offer to stay with the Collins family at the family home of Collinwood until he was in better shape to fly home. Warning bells did ring in his head, but they were drown out by the offer of a good meal, a hot shower and a nice soft bed. Virgil was out like a light shortly thereafter at one in the afternoon, snoozing blissfully in an large feather bed.

* * *

Virgil left the next day with the puzzling feeling he was missing some time; he dimly remembered waking up at midnight and taking a walk in the woods surrounding the mansion, but nothing more. Virgil chalked it up to having been so exhausted. He did get a chewing out from Kyrano when he got home for staying in Collinsport, but since everything seemed to be okay the matter was let go.

Until the next family movie night, which fell on the night of full moon, and Scott ended up with a lapful of entirely too furry, too lupine, Virgil begging for popcorn.


End file.
